


Obito Sensei

by amaterasu_bby



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaterasu_bby/pseuds/amaterasu_bby
Summary: Reader insert where Obito never goes to the dark side, you, him, and Kakashi are bestest friends, Oh, and he’s madly in love with you.I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading <3
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Uchiha Obito/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Obito Sensei

You yawn tiredly as you flip another page of the secondhand book Kakashi had loaned you, head knocking back softly against the thick trunk of the tree you’re currently reclined against. Your head turns as a loud grunt echoes through the nearly empty training grounds, your squad still struggling against the shadow clone you’d left to train with them. They’re all bruised and dirty, panting as your clone stands clean and unscathed, still holding the bells that they’d failed to get before sundown. 

“Still not ready,” you sigh to yourself, grunting softly as you stand and close your book, tucking it into your vest as you stroll over to them, clone disappearing in a cloud of smoke as you stand before them. They all look up at you sadly, shame of knowing they’ve not succeeded shown clearly on their dirty faces. 

“Well, there’s always next year, guys. Train hard and give it another go then.” You tell them, trying to keep their spirits up while simultaneously trying to keep the disappointment out of your tone. Not disappointment at them necessarily, but at the fact that you’ll not have a team to lead. You send them on their way and decide to go find Kakashi and Obito, hoping they’re done with their training for the day. You read as you walk, careful of the book’s worn out spine and folded pages, Kakashi’s love for the erotic novel clear in the way the pages are bent at the corners to mark his page, and the cracked and nearly torn apart spine from being read so many times. 

Your eyes raise from the pages as you hear a familiar dramatic screeching coming from Naruto, Sasuke’s right eye twitching as Sakura rambles on about something you can’t hear on his right side. A giggle passes your lips as you get close enough to catch the conversation about a mission (Naruto) and Sakura wanting her and Sasuke to go on a date, Kakashi tiredly strolling along behind them as he reads a book of his own. 

“There you are, ‘Kashi!” You call, closing the book and jogging over to him, head whipping around to find Obito who’s usually glued to his side. He gives you a sweet smile, uncovered eye crinkling cutely as he raises his hand in a wave of greeting. “I wondered when you’d show up. How did it go?” He asks, holding the curtain of the ramen shop open for you. 

You sigh and plop down onto a stool, chin resting on your palm and squishing your cheek as Kakashi sits next to you. “Uh oh, that doesn’t sound promising” he chuckles, your head shaking as you pout. You all order, slurping your ramen in a comfortable silence, both you and Kakashi sneaking in a few pages of your books as you eat. 

“Ah, thanks for waiting, guys! What great friends I have!” Obito teases as he walks into the shop, chuckling as you give him a sheepish smile, cheeks full of noodles and chopsticks still in hand. Naruto lights up like a Christmas tree, offering him the free seat next to him that both Sakura and Sasuke had opted out of and grins so brightly it could rival the sun itself as Obito sits beside him. Obito once told you he sees Naruto as a little brother. They’re both goofy and sweet with extremely similar personalities, only adding to the bond they’ve created causing mischief and even getting into a little trouble together. You could see why he took to him as much as he had. 

“Y/N, Lord Third wanted to see you. He said something about you sucking as a ninja and wanting to kick you out of the village” Obito informs you playfully, his teasing making you roll your eyes and laugh. “Funny, he told me the same thing about you just yesterday. Maybe we’ll get tossed out together.” You joke back, smacking his arm as he grimaces as if the mere thought revolted him. He giggles like the little shit he is and hunkers away to dodge the hit, Naruto snickering into his bowl. 

“You two...” Kakashi sighs, trying to hide the fond smile that threatens to show as he shakes his head. “You see how he treats me, don’t you, ‘Kashi? Obi’s so mean to me!” You whine, peeking back at Obito as you tattle. Like the mature adults you are, you stick your tongues out at one another and playfully kick at each other under the counter. 

“Don’t you have a Hokage to go see?” He laughs, your head nodding as you set your bowl down, having slurped the last of the broth. You pout as a drop drips onto your shirt, Kakashi peeking out of the corner of his eye with amusement. “Ugh, fine. But, when we get kicked out, I don’t want to hear you crying. Oh! And, ‘Kashi, I’m almost done with your book, I should be done with it by morning” you inform him, throwing one last playful sneer at Obito, before jogging out of the shop. You giggle to yourself as you leave him with your bill, rushing to see Lord Third. 

“Obito Sensei, you like her don’t you?” Naruto suddenly asks, Obito nearly choking on a bite of fish cake making Kakashi chuckle knowingly and pat his back helpfully. Naruto only doubles over with laughter at the deep blush settling on Obito’s face, Kakashi joining in lightly as Obito sputters and fumbles for an answer. 

“W-What?! No, we- well, we’re just friends, okay? Just friends! Nothing more, we don’t like each other like that. Totally platonic, nothing like that at all” he rambles, everyone in the shop giving him a look that screams “Yeah, right.” He quickly finishes his ramen and slams the money on the counter, rushing out and taking a deep breath, the cool, night air against his too hot face a much needed relief as everyone giggles inside the shop. 

****

You knock politely against the wooden double doors of the Hokage’s office, his gruff voice calling for you to enter. The smell of pipe smoke fills your senses as you step inside, bowing respectfully before him and awaiting his reasoning for summoning you. He takes a slow drag from his pipe, holding it aside as he blows the smoke out of his nose, thick cloud billowing around him like a misty shroud. 

“I hear your team hasn’t passed the exam. I trust your judgement, and if you say they aren’t ready, then I believe you. But, I also believe you’re too valuable and knowledgeable to not be leading a squad. These children could really learn a lot from you. Therefore, I’d like you to co-lead Obito Uchiha’s squad, and if possible, I think Sakura could benefit from your teachings as well.” He explains, your brows lifting with surprise. 

“Kakashi is a fine teacher for her, but I truly feel a fellow Kunoichi could really give her the boost she needs, could give her a female role model to look up to. So, Y/N, will you accept these duties?” He asks politely, smile on his lips as he awaits your response. 

“I accept, Lord Third. Leave it to me.” You assure him, his head nodding as he hums approvingly. “You have my full faith, Y/N. I expect great results and know you’ll deliver just that.” He praises, a proud smile tugging at the corners of your lips, eyes watering slightly from the strong smoke hovering around you in the stuffy room. 

“Of course, sir. Thank you” you nod, dismissing yourself and walking outside, reveling in the fresh air you’re finally able to fill your lungs with. They graciously expand in your chest, eyes finally stopped burning as you step outside into the darkness that had fallen while you were inside. 

“So, how did it go?” Obito asks, propped against the side of the building he’s leaning on as he munches away at some mochi, offering you a piece. You take one and nibble it as you walk, the sweet flavor enveloping your tastebuds making you smile. “Good, looks like we’re going to be working together. He wants me to co-lead squad six with you and teach Sakura some ninjutsu as well” you recite, telling him everything you’d just gone over with him. 

“Aww, you’re stuck with me, kiddo!” He coos mockingly, knuckles ruffing your hair atop your head and making you grunt as you push him away with faux annoyance. “Ugh, Obi, you know I hate that!” You whine, smile threatening to break out into your face as you struggle to keep up the annoyed facade. He only laughs and offers you another piece of the sweet treat, both of you lapsing into a comfortable silence as you walk. 

Obito has walked you home for as long as you can remember. No matter the time, no matter the circumstance, whether you be fighting or not, he’s always been there to make sure you get home safely. His caring heart is something you’ve always admired about him, the innocent kindness he radiates like a ray of sun brightening your day no matter how dark it gets. He’s your own personal sunshine. 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, then. I usually try to have them there by six a.m. and get them warmed up. Think you can handle it?” He chuckles, laughing at the fact that you are most definitely not a morning person in any way, shape, or form. You despise mornings, in fact. You place your hands on your hips and scoff, turning your nose up at him. 

“Of course I can handle it, what are you even on about, Obi?” You tsk, peeking over to see him struggling to hide his laughter, palm over his mouth and eyes squinted as his body shakes with the earnestness of his amusement. A loud laugh tears from his throat at the look on your face, your facade breaking as you laugh with him. He admires your smile, the crinkling of your nose and the curve of your full, pretty lips. God, he’s so smitten. 

“Well, I’d better get some sleep if I want to have any chance in hell of waking up on time” you giggle, unlocking your door as he leans against the frame, your shoulder brushing his chest softly. You’re welcome to stay, you know. The extra bedroom is all yours and I got some of your favorite snacks since you’re over all the time.” You offer, his heart skipping a beat at your kindness. He blushes and looks away, trying to keep what little dignity he has left today. 

“I can stay for a while, if you want. I can tell you’ve got something on your mind” he admits, following you into your apartment, immediately being hit with the smell of buttery pastries, all the ones he and Kakashi like neatly decorated and organized on the counters of your kitchen. He’s not sure why, but the thought of you remembering his favorite treats and going through the trouble of making them for him makes him love you more. You’ve always taken care of him and Kakashi, always been the one to patch them up during missions, always made sure they got home safely after drinking a little too much, and always making sure they never feel alone and always lending an ear whenever they’ve needed it. To Obito, you’re the backbone of Team Minato, the reason you’ve all succeeded as much as you have, the very reason he’s strives to become the strongest. He’s always got to be ready to protect you. Lay down his life for you even. 

He loves you. 

The realization he’d been trying to force down hits him like a ton of bricks, knocking the air from his lungs with an audible gasp that has you glancing over with concern. “Obi, are you okay? Is everything alright?” You worry, small, delicate hands cradling his face as you search his eyes for any inkling as to why he’d acted as he did. 

“N-nothing, I’m okay, sorry. J-Just remembered I left my kunai on the training grounds” he lies, hoping like hell you don’t see the blush that seems to have made itself permanent on his face and neck today. You pout and give him a quick once over again, just to be sure, before letting go of him, opting to rub small circles on back instead. “Maybe you should lie down, Obi. C’mon, I’ll get you a blanket” you hum, voice soft and so full of concern that it makes his heart ache in his chest. 

You lead him into the spare room, making sure he’s comfortable and warm before you even think about leaving. “You know where to find me if you need me, snacks are in the cabinets, and feel free to watch t.v. if you’d like” you smile, Obito only managing a nod back and a quiet ‘thank you’ in response. 

“Y/N, if you wanna talk about whatever it is bothering you, you know I’m always here to listen, okay?” He offers before you close the door, your head turning as you smile gratefully back at him. “Thanks, and same to you. You’ve been off all day, so, if you need someone, my door’s always open” you remind him, smiling softly. 

“See you tomorrow, Obi” you hum as you walk out, flipping the light off and leaving him alone with only the light from the television and his thoughts. He sighs deeply and covers his face with the large expanse of his palms, groaning frustratedly at his predicament as he digs the heels of his hands into his eye sockets. 

“Dammit.”

He can’t even look at you without blushing now. Why did he have to fall so deeply in love with you? Why did he have to make things so awkward? 

Tomorrow is going to be interesting to say the least.


End file.
